


But Not So, Little Boys

by SorchaR



Category: Dracula: The Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oh Lucard you so smooth, POV First Person, Underage Sex, age difference like whoa, blood-drinking of the vampire sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is growing up. Lucard's noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not So, Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty for finding the slashiest relationship in the show to be Lucard/Max. Aging Max up has helped...somewhat. Title is from "Puff, the Magic Dragon."

The household was in an uproar - again. Dracula wanted Sophie back, or so it seemed, and Uncle Gustav and Chris were gearing up to protect her. She had an important recital that she couldn't miss, so they insisted on accompanying her - leaving me with a mountain of schoolwork, home alone and unprotected. The Cross of the Magyars had been stolen earlier in the week, along with some antiques, and I knew it was more than just a coincidence.

Nobody would listen to me.

"It's a distraction," I said, for what felt like the thousandth time. "It's not Sophie he wants."

"Sure thing, little bro," Chris said, ruffling my hair as if I were still a kid. "You had a dream. He wants to make you a vampire. Right." He gave a disbelieving snort and continued slipping vials of holy water into his pockets. "If you want attention that bad, try joining a gang or taking up a drug habit."

For once, I really wished Chris had stayed in America after Mom's funeral, like he’d wanted. Instead, he’d come back to Europe with me, gotten engaged to Sophie, and gone into serious apprenticeship to take over the vampire-hunting gig from Uncle Gustav. Most of the time I liked still having him around.

Most of the time.

I bristled, and Uncle Gustav laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's not that we don't believe that you had the dream," he said. "It's just that Lucard doesn't work that way. We don't even know that he _can_ communicate in dreams. It was just a nightmare, Max."

 _But that's the problem_ , I wanted to say, but couldn't. It hadn't been a nightmare at all.

Instead, I just watched as they finished their preparations. Sophie glided downstairs, dressed in some sort of flowing velvet thing that looked like the drapes, and kissed my cheek. "The doors and windows are all barred with crosses. Keep one with you," she whispered. She was the only one who'd taken me seriously - of course, she'd been under Dracula's spell, once. She understood. "Don't let anyone in, no matter who it is or who you think it is. And don't fall asleep. We'll come back as soon as I can get away."

I nodded. This concert could mean the beginning of a serious musical career for her, and despite my fears, it would have been selfish to ask her to miss the performance. Lucard was clever, after all; even if he really was responsible for the dream, it could have been some sort of diversionary tactic. Perhaps he really would be lying in wait for her at the concert hall.

I knew, deep in the pit of my stomach, that he wouldn't be.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I saw them off, trying to smile for Sophie's sake. I locked and barred the front door behind them, and even though I knew the rest of the house was closed up tight, I checked every window and every door that opened to the outside before locking myself into my bedroom with a crucifix clutched tight in one hand.

It seemed, lately, like Lucard had been everywhere I went. More than once, I'd seen him as I was leaving school, or skateboarding in the park with my friends. For a billionaire industrialist with an empire to run, he sure seemed to have a whole lot of free time. I'd almost walked up to him once and suggested he find a hobby, but even in the middle of the day, I hadn't been brave enough. I wasn't a cocky kid anymore.

Then, he'd started dropping hints about wanting to take Sophie, obvious enough to get Uncle Gustav's attention but subtle enough to seem credible. I'd wanted to tell them the whole truth, but how could I explain that I'd had a wet dream about Dracula? I'd thrown my sheets in the laundry myself, miserable with shame, and when I realized I had to tell Uncle Gustav something, I'd just kept it to the bare minimum and let him assume it was a nightmare.

I tried to distract myself with homework, but images from the dream kept returning. Lucard's voice, murmuring into my ear, telling me I belonged to him...his hands, strong and sure as they stripped me and caressed my skin...his body, pressing me down into the bed as his mouth covered mine...

With a groan, I threw my book aside and shut my eyes. My cock tented my jeans, and I squirmed for a moment, trying to ignore it. I couldn't block out the memories of the dream, and feeling vaguely guilty, I laid the crucifix down. I'd have to be a real perv to jack off with one hand and hold a cross in the other. Right?

I slid my hand down over the front of my jeans, gasping when I touched my erection through the denim. I relaxed against the pillows and closed my eyes, letting the dream roll through my mind unopposed.

 _"Max." I turned to see Lucard behind me, moonlight shining on his hair. He held out his hand, and though my mind shouted that I was crazy and I should run as fast as I could, I took it._

 _He pulled me to him, and my breath caught. His body was lean and solid and strong against mine, the top of my head barely clearing his shoulder. He was warm, so much warmer than I'd thought a vampire could be, and when he bent his head to kiss me, my lips felt as though they were being set on fire._

I reached out with my free hand to grab the bedclothes, but instead my fingers touched the smooth wood of the crucifix. I bit my lower lip and took my hand away from my crotch, thoroughly ashamed of myself. How could I get off on the idea of doing _that_ with a fucking bloodsucker, for God's sake?

More than that, how could I wish so much that the dream had been real?

"It can be." Lucard's voice answered my unspoken question, and I opened my eyes slowly. He stood at the end of my bed, tall and unbearably handsome in evening clothes, as if he really had been at Sophie's concert. "It can be real, if you will trust me."

Trust him? A week ago, even a day ago, I'd have grabbed that crucifix and the nearest sharp object, or at the very least made a run for it. Instead, I just stared at him mutely, embarrassed that he'd caught me masturbating, but not afraid.

"Your uncle really ought to invest in a good security system," Lucard said, taking a step closer. "The Cross of the Magyars, though quite effective at keeping me out, is no good against ordinary mortal housebreakers."

"So, it _was_ you behind the robbery."

He rolled his eyes. "No, Max, it was Saint Nicholas."

The crucifix was right under my fingertips, but I didn't move. "But why?"

Lucard gave me a smile full of dark promise. "Sweet, naive boy, you already know the answer to that." He moved closer to the bed and held out his hand. "Trust me, Maximilian," he said again. "I won't hurt you."

I looked up at him for a moment; then, only half-believing that this wasn't another dream, I scooted to the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Come with me," he said, the words more command than request, and pulled me against him. He gestured with his free hand, and the world seemed to tilt and swirl around us. Looking around, I saw that we were now in a luxurious bedroom, and I knew without being told, that it was his. Soft music filled the room; I didn't recognize it, but my body throbbed with the heavy, sensual beat.

He gazed into my eyes, and though he didn't speak, I found myself nodding in answer to the question there. He smiled, and I thought for a moment that I saw something deeper in it than satisfaction and lust. He scooped me up, carried me to the huge, curtained bed and laid me down on it, straddling me on hands and knees for a kiss.

I'd only kissed a couple of times, clumsy fumbling things with a couple of girls and one boy at school, and none of that had prepared me for this. Lucard's mouth laid claim to me, body and soul; his tongue slipped past my lips and I moaned, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. I tried to pull him down on top of me, and he laughed softly.

"Patience, little one," he murmured, kissing me lightly before sitting back on his heels. "I knew you would be worth the wait."

"Wait?" Confused, I let him guide me into a sitting position, and he lifted my shirt over my head. "Wait for what?"

He laughed again, but it didn't sound mean or mocking. "For you to grow up." His mouth caressed my neck and I shivered, knowing how easy it would be for him to sink his fangs into the pulse beating wildly there.

"I'm not grown up," I protested. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over one of my nipples and I whimpered, losing track of what I was saying for a moment. "I'm only sixteen."

"Old enough," he murmured, his teeth catching my earlobe. "In times past, you would have been considered a man. You're old enough for this."

He lifted his head and gazed into my eyes, and I couldn't look away. "I'm a patient man, Max. I've learned to be, over so many years. I've known for a long time that you were meant to be mine." He kissed me again, and I squirmed, trying to press against him. "I had merely to wait."

"But, Sophie - "

"Sophie was taken by another, and then offered herself to me. I didn't go to great lengths to seek her out." His hand, strong and knowing, slid down over my stomach to rest on my erection. "She's beautiful and clever, true, and would have been quite an asset to me if your brother hadn't interfered."

He flicked open the button of my jeans, his clever fingers teasing the skin of my stomach, and his breath was hot when he murmured in my ear, "But Sophie isn't the one I want in my bed. Sophie...isn't you."

With that, he slipped his hand into my jeans, and I cried out, coming into his palm. "Oh, God," I muttered, wishing the bed would just swallow me whole. I could feel that I was blushing, and I tried to hide my face in the pillows.

He lifted my chin and smiled at me, and though I could tell he was amused, he didn't seem to be laughing at me. "A natural reaction for a young man," he said. "Charming, in fact."

"I just came all over your hand. If that's your idea of charming, then vampires are even weirder than I thought."

He threw back his head and laughed. "In this case, it is. Messy, perhaps, but charming nonetheless."

His laughter was comforting, in a strange way, and I felt myself relaxing a little. I was still frightened, not to mention so excited I was shaking all over, but I could breathe more easily. Boldly, I leaned forward and kissed his neck, under his jaw.

"Tell me you want me, little one," he murmured, stroking my hair as I nuzzled his neck. "Let me hear you say my name."

"I...God help me...I want you..." I didn't know what to call him; "Mr. Lucard" was ridiculously formal under the circumstances, just "Lucard" was too cold, and I couldn't say the name I'd been taught to hate and fear. It took me a moment to figure out a compromise. "Alexander. Please, I want you."

"That will do for now," he said, and the way he said it made me shiver. It implied there would be more of this, more dark, stormy nights in his bed, under him. The thought flooded me with renewed arousal, and I pressed my face into his neck.

"I'm scared."

"There is nothing to fear. You are under my protection and I will not harm you. I will never harm you."

"It's not you I'm afraid of," I whispered, lifting my head to look at him. "It's...it's how you make me feel."

Alexander groaned and kissed me hard. "Mine," he growled against my mouth, and I moaned my agreement, allowing him to finish stripping me without any protest. Naked, I felt even more vulnerable, and I held onto him as tight as I could to try to stop my body's trembling.

"Ssh, little one." He laid me down again, this time pausing to look. I squirmed under his gaze, sure he'd find me lacking in some way. I hated my body, especially when I compared myself with Chris, who'd grown to over six feet and muscled up nicely. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the disappointment in his.

His hand skimmed over my stomach, and I couldn't help arching to meet the touch. "Beautiful," he breathed. "My beautiful, beautiful boy."

He sounded like he meant it. I opened one eye to see him gazing at me, and if the hungry, predatory look in his eyes was anything to go by, he was telling the truth. "I..." I licked my lips, blushing furiously as I said, "I want to see you, too. Please."

Alexander smiled. "Eager," he said, but he looked pleased. He stood, but when I tried to sit up he laid his hand on my chest and pushed me back down. "Stay there."

The power in his voice made my toes curl, and I lay and watched, wide-eyed, as he undressed. I couldn't imagine what in the world would make him think I was beautiful, when he was...well, _perfect_ was the only word for it. Despite his command, I sat up on the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch his flat, muscled stomach. "You're...you're the beautiful one."

Could I sound any stupider? Embarrassed, I tried to turn away, but he pulled me up against him and kissed me. He was warm against me, and strong, and my knees turned to water. "Please," I whispered into the kiss, not sure exactly what I was asking for but knowing that somehow he'd know what to do.

"Yes," he replied, his hands sliding down over my ass. "Soon." His tongue stroked mine, his hands guiding my legs up and around his waist one at a time. I held on tight, afraid of falling even though the bed was right behind me. His erection, long and thick, pressed against my stomach, and I felt myself hardening again.

I nuzzled into his neck again, pressing soft kisses to the skin. "Alexander...please...I don't know what to do."

He bent to lay us down, and I felt the sheets, soft and cool, under my back. "I'll teach you." His mouth moved down my neck. "I'll teach you so many things."

"I love you," I whispered, surprised by the desperation in my own voice. I didn't know why I said it, but as soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were true, that they had been for a long time. I needed him to know it.

Alexander lifted his head for just a moment, his gaze unreadable. "I know." He bent again, and I cried out when his mouth closed over one of my nipples. He sucked and nibbled and licked, and I dug my fingers into his hair and clutched his head closer to my chest. I'd never thought to touch myself there and it felt so good.

His mouth moved lower, to my stomach. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do?" he asked softly, nipping just above my navel. "How much do you know?"

"A little," I whispered, fingers still tangled in his hair. At home, under my mattress, I had a magazine that the boy I'd kissed had given me. It was in Hungarian, but I didn't need to be able to understand the words to know what the men in the pictures were doing with each other. "Just stuff I've seen in pictures, mostly."

"Then I didn't wait too long." He lifted his head. "You'll belong only to me."

"Yeah," I said softly. "I've never...never done anything, really."

"Good." He sounded so smug that I couldn't help but laugh a little, and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Hasn't your uncle taught you never to laugh at a vampire?" He sat back and ran his hands up and down my thighs.

I moaned a little, my legs parting under his touch. "Well, yeah, but he also taught me not to fuck them, and here I am."

"Vulgar little thing, aren't you?" Alexander chuckled. "Somehow, I find it hard to picture Gustav actually sitting you down and telling you, 'Now, Max, you must never have sex with Dracula.'" He bent his head, tongue darting into my navel.

"He - oh - he would have, if he'd known it might be a concern." I squirmed under his wicked mouth. "I'm sure he warned Sophie about you, though."

"Mm, quite possibly. Too bad he wasted his breath on the wrong child." He stopped talking, and I stopped breathing, because his mouth moved until I could feel his breath on my cock. His hands slid under my thighs and lifted them over his shoulders, and his mouth took me in, so slowly I thought I'd die from need.

"Please," I sobbed, arms stretched out on either side of me and fingers clutching the sheets. "Alexander, please..."

He lifted his head, his mouth wet and smirking. "You'll want to pay attention," he said. "You'll be tested on this later." He lowered his mouth once more.

I knew what he meant, and oh God, I wanted it so badly. I wanted to be on my knees for him, sucking his cock. I wanted him to use me, to own me.

I was sixteen years old and damned, and all I could do was beg for more.

Alexander's mouth, wicked and clever, drew me out of myself, making me beg and cry and moan. My heels dug into his back and my fingers clawed at the bed as he tormented me, sucking, licking and caressing until I was drowning in need and pleasure.

"Please," I wailed, hips arching to try and get more of that delicious torment. "Please, Alexander, so close..."

At that, he pulled off. "Not yet," he said, his eyes commanding me to obey. "I allowed it the first time, because you're young and inexperienced. But from this moment on, your release belongs to me. You will not come until I say."

Just like that, I knew that I wouldn't. I knew that he could do this all night, if he wanted, and I wouldn't be able to come until he said that I could. I moaned, and he slid up and kissed me hard. "Behave yourself, Maximilian, and please me, and you won't have to worry."

He reached into the drawer by the bed and took out a little glass pot with a filigreed silver lid. When he opened it, I saw that it was some sort of salve, and I knew what he intended to do with it. "Oh," I said softly, the reality of what was about to happen suddenly enormous in my mind.

"Such big eyes," he murmured, lying on his side next to me and tracing a fingertip over my chest. "You do know what I'm going to do, then."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "You're going to put your...um, your penis inside me."

He chuckled. "Children today - so knowing, and yet so innocent." He kissed me. "Over the course of what I hope will be a long and rewarding relationship for us both, I intend to put a great many things inside you...my, er, penis, yes, and my fingers..." His mouth moved to my ear. "Special toys...my tongue..."

I pulled away and stared at him, not sure I'd heard that right, and he laughed. "As I said, so innocent." His arm slid over me, pulling me against him, and he kissed me again. "But for tonight, we'll settle for more...conventional pursuits." He dipped his fingers in the pot and trailed them down the crack of my ass. "Bring your leg up over my hip. It will make this easier for us both."

I did as I was told, hiding my face against his chest as one long, slick finger slowly pressed into me. I'd expected it to hurt, but it just felt sort of weird and a little uncomfortable. The finger slid deeper, and I squirmed. "That feels funny," I complained.

"Hush. You'll thank me for taking the time to prepare you, trust me." His finger moved in and out of me a few times, and then he started again with two.

That hurt a little, and I dug my fingers into his arm. "Steady," he murmured into my hair. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled, but it didn't hurt anymore. In fact, it was kind of starting to feel good. I breathed deeply, a little surprised to find myself pushing back to meet each thrust of his fingers. A soft moan escaped before I could stop it, and he chuckled.

"That's a lovely noise. I wonder if I can make it happen again?" He twisted his fingers inside me, and this time it felt so good that I cried out. He laughed again, the sound surprisingly gentle. "That's my boy."

"Your boy," I agreed, nearly breathless with wanting as I leaned up to kiss him. "Yours, Alexander, please..."

"'Alexander, please,'" he echoed, sliding his fingers out of me. "I like the sound of those words very much, coming from you." He rolled me onto my back and kissed me, slipping a pillow under my hips as he did, then sat up long enough to put some of the salve on his cock before lying on top of me again. "Legs around my waist now, little one, and hold on tight."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his cock nudging against me. "Relax," he whispered in my ear. "Just breathe." He pushed into me slowly, and my eyes flew open as I was stretched and filled.

"Oh, oh God, you're...you're inside me..."

"I'm getting there, yes," he said, bending to lick at my mouth. "You're being so very good for me, Maximilian."

I felt a rush of pride at his words. "I love you," I whispered, blinking as tears pricked my eyes. "It's okay if you don't say it back."

"Oh, Max." He stopped moving for a moment, resting his forehead against mine. "There's so much you don't understand."

"It's all right," I said, and to prove it, I tightened my legs around his hips, pulling him the rest of the way into me despite the rush of pain. "Just let me stay with you. Please, let me stay."

"Always." He kissed me deeply as he began to move inside me. "You're mine now, forever."

It hurt some at first, like when he'd first put two fingers in, but not for long. As he moved, hot and hard and thick inside me, I held onto him as tight as I could, moaning with each thrust. "Please, please," I chanted, not even sure what more I could be asking for until I felt him press his open mouth against my neck.

"Tell me you want this," he said, letting just the tips of his fangs scratch my neck. "I only want you if you're willing. Tell me."

"Yes." I cupped the back of his head. "Drink from me, Alexander, please..."

"My sweet, sweet boy. Come when you can." He sank his teeth into my neck, and I stiffened against him, the pain of the bite shifting into an insidious pleasure that slid into my veins. I burned and ached in every nerve, needing him so badly that I cried from it. His mouth worked against my neck; I could feel him sucking and swallowing, and that finally sent me over the edge. I was close to passing out when he thrust hard against me one last time and lifted his mouth from my neck.

I realized that I was still crying when he pulled out of me and rolled onto his back, holding me close against him and stroking my hair. "Ssh, everything's all right. You're safe with me."

"I want to stay with you," I said, burying my face in his neck. At that moment, I didn't care if my brother hated me, if Uncle Gustav was disappointed in me, if Sophie was hurt. As much as I loved them all and knew that they loved me, the thought of them trying to take me away from Alexander was unbearable.

"You shall," he promised, rubbing my back in slow, firm circles. "Tomorrow, if he waits that long, your uncle will receive notice from my attorney that I've been named your legal guardian. I've already arranged it."

"But how - "

"Money is occasionally good for something other than decadence," Alexander replied, kissing my forehead. "And your uncle, should he attempt to fight the ruling, will find himself unsuccessful."

"He won't wait," I said. "As soon as they get home and he realizes I'm gone, he'll come here..."

Alexander pulled back to look at me. "Let him come," he said. "He'll be leaving empty-handed."

A horrible thought occurred to me and I looked away. "This...is this just some kind of revenge on him?"

He sighed. "Will you believe me if I tell you it isn't?"

"I don't know," I said, thinking for a moment. Finally, I nodded. "Yes. I will."

"Really." Alexander sounded doubtful. "Why would you believe me?"

I took a deep breath. "Because you could have had me even if it was just to hurt him. And I think maybe you know you could have. There's no reason for you to lie."

"Oh, Max," he said again, softly. "Listen to me. Whatever else has happened or will happen, this is between us alone. About us alone. Do you understand?"

I nodded, and he continued, "I told you the truth when I said that I've known for a long time that you'd be mine."

"Even when you were dating my mom?" I asked before I could stop myself. "No offense, but that's kind of creepy."

He smirked. "Perhaps not quite _that_ long." He pulled me up for a long, slow kiss that made me squirm against him. "So eager, so soon?"

"What do you expect? I'm a teenager."

"So you are." He trailed a finger up my spine and back down, and I moaned softly. "Well, that's one of the advantages of being a vampire, you know."

"What is?" I whispered. "And are you going to make me a vampire now?"

"Not yet. You're too young." Alexander trailed his finger over my lips. "When you're older and you've finished growing, I'll turn you."

I sucked on the tip of his finger, and he groaned. "Minx. And as for the advantage of which I spoke - it means I'm able to keep up with my eager adolescent lover."

I frowned. "I don't get it."

"Never mind," he said with a smile. "Your uncle would appreciate the joke, but you're too young."

"Not too young for other things, though," I pointed out, scooting down to press soft kisses against his chest.

"No, indeed." His fingers slid into my hair, stroking and petting. "I think for those 'things', Maximilian, you're entirely the right age."


End file.
